


Но ты коррозия металла

by tier_wolf



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 15:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: я сказал железно всёно ты коррозия металла
Relationships: Aleksandr Kokorin/Fyodor Smolov
Kudos: 1





	Но ты коррозия металла

Наверное, его подводит вечная любовь к контрастам. Тотальная неспособность выбрать черное или белое, или-или, помноженная на желание ухватить все и сразу. 

Кажется, где-то у него в голове крепко сдвинулись все ориентиры, и вот он стоит и безотрывно смотрит на оцарапанную голень Сашки, с ужасом понимая, что это почти красиво. Кокорин не замечает такого пристального внимания к себе, он хмурится и сосредоточенно вертит стопой в спущенном носке. Это какое-то дерьмо в духе набоковских страшилок для законопослушных идиотов среднего возраста. 

Или что-то такое же неживое из напрочь позабытой средней школы про «соприкосновенье рукавов». Но Федю как будто пропустили через миксер, растащив на мелкие части, а потом заново собрали, по ошибке засунув внутрь что-то чужеродное. 

И оно, чужеродное, позарез хочет того самого блядского соприкосновенья рукавов. Оно зачем-то знает и в деталях помнит, как липнут к Сашиной шее мокрые волосы, как приоткрытые губы обнажают крупные передние резцы, как болтается на запястье измохраченный шнурок, завязанный то ли на удачу, то ли из еще какой-то придури. 

Феде страшно до тошноты. 

Что-то слишком сильное, слишком искренне подталкивает его в спину, заставляя подходить все ближе и ближе. Предать это искреннее — равносильно тому, чтобы предать себя. А оставить его — похерить все, что только возможно. 

Наверное, его подводит привычка играть. Эдакий бумеранг за всё несерьезное, что он вытворял до. Попробуй теперь — как оно по-настоящему. 

Кокорину как будто бы абсолютно похуй. Он цепляется за Федину футболку, горячо прижимается к ребрам, заслоняет собой весь мир, буквально ткнувшись губами в губы, но в самом конце превратив движение в неловкое объятие. К нему все привыкли, именно такому, с истерзанными коленями и готовностью обниматься хоть до конца тренировки после каждого донесенного до ворот мяча. Только у Феди внутри происходит полное финита ля комедия, и остатки разума накрывает обрушившимся занавесом. 

Кокорин как зубная боль, как что-то глубоко вросшее в него, уже не существующее вовне, и требующее к себе постоянного внимания.

— Больно, Кош, — однажды произносит он. Просто из любопытства. Они лежат на кровати, влипшие как в желе в один затяжной момент неподвижности, где не хочется отрываться друг от друга, но не хочется и совершать следующий шаг. 

Сашка приподнимается над ним на локтях, встревоженный, осторожный, моментально сдергивает свою ногу с Фединой голени. Больно нихрена не там. Федя ерзает спиной по кровати, стараясь приподняться на смятой подушке, но в конце концов забивает на это, и остается лежать, как есть, зажав Сашку полусогнутыми коленями. 

Это предложение перевести всё в более простую плоскость, но у Кокорина какие-то невероятные серо-голубые глаза, глядя в которые нельзя сказать «мы только просто потрахаемся еще разок». И Федя разглаживает большим пальцем белесую бровь, прислушиваясь к себе. 

Хочется сбежать. В кои то веки не присваивать себе всё,что только можно, а банально сбежать. Бросить Кокорина с его голубыми, словно с фрески, глазищами, с его затасканными выцветшими футболками, которые Федя зачем-то постоянно присваивает, с прикосновениями, которые становятся увереннее с каждым днем.

Это нормально. Просто никто другой не был с ним так долго, не прикасался так вдумчиво. Просто никому еще не было настолько не похуй. 

И всё кажется почти идеальным, пока не накрывает заново этот священный ужас перед чужим знанием. Он инструмент, из которого собираются извлекать даже не музыку, а мучительно вытягивать жилы, разбирая на составные части, на адскую какофонию, которую только и может породить агонизирующее существо. 

И даже здесь, словно в насмешку, так обожаемые им контрасты. Сашка, привычный, одетый в тренировочную форму, безопасный и слишком домашний. И он же, раздетый донага, с обращенным куда-то внутрь себя взглядом, впервые осознающий, что может доставить себе удовольствие вот так, что может доставить его другому, послушно прогибающийся под Федиными прикосновениями. Такая смешная иллюзия превосходства. Федя даже не пытается вести, он только прислушивается, безуспешно стараясь уловить то, что видит Сашка.

Не получается. Но картинка остается будто выжженной на сетчатке: пряди волос, липнущие к шее, разворот ключиц, царапины на колене, нахмуренные брови и горестно опущенные уголки рта. 

Он чувствует что-то такое болезненно-щемящее, что язык не поворачивается назвать любовью, даже если бы он вдруг набрался смелости подобрать хоть какое-то слово. 

Ему нужно сбежать, пока это чувство не начало разъедать изнутри, словно кислота. 

Ему кажется, что Сашка все великолепно понимает, потому что с каждым разом его руки все сильнее сжимаются на запястьях Феди совсем не девчачьей хваткой, оставляющей синяки. 

Но вслух они оба упорно не произносят ничего, обходясь мимолетными почти_ненавидящими взглядами.   
И когда Кокорин произносит свое насмешливое «Всё ещё больно?», то его ладонь безошибочно останавливается на груди, торопя и без того заполошное биение сердца. 

— Пройдет, Кош... — обещает Федя. Старательно выдавливает из себя улыбку — вот уж что всегда у него отлично получалось. — На меня лёг котик, котики лечат. 

Кокорин криво улыбается в ответ, притираясь животом к животу.

У Феди два предложения на переход в ближайшее трансферное окно. Он готов согласиться на любое. И ответит отказом на оба.  
Или, может быть, нет.


End file.
